The networked society vision is becoming a reality and by utilizing machine-to-machine (M2M) infrastructure more and more devices can be connected to each other. Technologies like RFID, NFC, Bluetooth, Zigbee and other short-range wireless communication are bringing the commercialization of an entire new set of applications. Combining the improved access technology with new applications leads to new service offering. For example, nowadays people enjoy music by downloading songs or via music streaming services and they can enjoy music from virtually any location using any device, which has the appropriate connectivity.
The listening behavior has also changed because of the unlimited access to music. For example, people can listen to their friends' favorite music either by sharing songs or by sharing music playlists. Disc jockey applications are readily available from several music streaming services and collaborative music playlist are being used for entertainment at parties. In a collaborative music playlist, the music playlist is shared among friend or a community, and friends can then add their music to the playlist. In some situations the collaborative music playlist becomes unpractical, for example, at a party with many participants or at a public place, a restaurant, a bar, or a disco. In those situations, firstly, the share number of participants is large and that results in long music playlists, and, secondly, everyone that is listening to the music being played from the music playlist has his own taste in music. This becomes especially problematic for bars, restaurants, night clubs, in which the music offering is part of the service offering. Therefore, there is a need to provide solutions to music offerings, in general, and music playlists, in particular, for environments where the audience is diverse when it comes to music preferences.